


midnight memories

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Reminiscing, Sickfic, just a sweet lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: Just a little drabble about Emma reminiscing on the start of her and Alyssa's relationship.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	midnight memories

**Author's Note:**

> the title,,, is one direction but thats bc ifthebookdoesntsell is a TERRIBLE INFLUENCE /j

“Baby, you okay?” Alyssa grumbled, rolling over to face Emma.

“I’m fine, Lys, go back to sleep,” Emma kept staring at the ceiling, ignoring her throbbing headache as best as she could.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Alyssa moved closer, lazily throwing her arm across Emma’s stomach and propping her chin on her shoulder. “Might be difficult with you tossing and turning. Talk to me Em, what’s up?”

Emma continued to stare at the ceiling, her dizzying vision making her head spin even more. “Just not feeling great.” She felt Alyssa link their hands and brush her thumb against Emma’s knuckles. “Can’t really sleep right now, sorry for waking you up.”

“Don’t be silly, Em.” Alyssa sat up, squeezing Emma’s hand once more before letting go and clambering to her feet. As she stretched, she said, “I’m gonna make us some hot chocolate, okay?”

“Babe, you really don’t need to- “ Emma started.

“Ah-bup-bup! Sit up, I’ll be back soon.” She swiftly left the room. Emma took the time alone to check her phone. 4:21am. She sighed, propping herself up against the bed frame as she placed her phone down once more. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at the photo frame on the nightstand next to it. Alyssa grumpily yet playfully glaring at the camera, Emma’s flannel draped around her shoulders, her sweater tainted with recently exploded peanut brittle in her hands as Emma gleefully gives the camera a grin, a light blush painting her cheeks. Their first picture together.

Emma allowed herself to indulge in the nostalgic feelings brought forward by the image, remembering stolen moments in the band closet, sly glances across classrooms and… their first real dance. Thinking back, Emma swears she would go through the heartbreak of the fake prom all over again if it meant she could see the way Alyssa’s eyes sparkled up at her as they danced for the first time again. The way her lips had curved into a soft smile as they swayed. The way her cheeks flushed after Emma had pulled her close and kissed her without caring about who would see.

She looked away, grinning, her headache momentarily forgotten.

“What are we smiling about in here?” Alyssa walked in, and Emma could do nothing but stare. Even in the earliest hours of the morning with messy bedhead and baggy pyjamas, she was still the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. 

“Just thinking about high school.”

“And you’re smiling?” Alyssa snorted. “Anything in particular?”

“Oh, just chemistry.” Emma said casually as Alyssa handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Her brow furrowed. “Wait, why chem-,” She cut herself off, an overexaggerated frown not dissimilar to the photo replacing her confusion. “Will you ever let that go?” Alyssa sat down next to Emma, quickly shuffling closer.

“Never, I’m afraid.” Emma laughed, leaning over to place a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek. “Thank you for this.” She gestured to the mug in her grasp, using her free hand to hold Alyssa’s again.

“It’s no problem, Em, really. Now take these,” She handed her a couple of painkillers, “And drink that before it gets too cold, okay?” Alyssa took a sip of her own drink, and the two sat in comfortable silence as the minutes passed. Alyssa intermittently glanced over at Emma, examining her tired eyes and washed out face. “Done?” Emma nodded, handing Alyssa her mug, which she placed next to her own on the bedside table. “Alright, c’mere.”

Emma let Alyssa pull her closer, as they both laid down, legs tangled together and arms draped across each other loosely. A few more moments of silence passed. A small content sigh escaped Emma as Alyssa gently pressed her forehead against Emma’s, glancing up at her through her lashes.

“Were you really just thinking about chemistry?” Alyssa whispered.

“Kinda. I was mostly thinking about prom.” She replied, using her finger to trace random shapes on Alyssa's back.

“Oh yeah?” She smiled. “Anything in particular?”

“You.”

“I would hope so!” Alyssa joked, though even in the dim light, Emma could see her cheeks turn pink. “Really?”

“Of course. Seeing you stood outside my door before we left… I think I fell in love with you all over again.” Emma admitted breathlessly.

“Oh, you’re such a sap.” Alyssa buried her face in the crook of Emma’s neck, flustered.

“I _am_ a sap.” Emma chuckled quietly. “I fall in love with you again everyday.” She added, feeling somewhat shy.

“Go to sleep, you can be sappy in the morning!” Alyssa smiled against Emma’s skin. As Emma conceded, a matching smile on her own face as she snuggled further into Alyssa’s embrace, Alyssa whispered, “I do too.”

Content, the two curled up in the warm cocoon of blankets, the reminiscence of their dearest memories a sweet lullaby as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
